1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric element and a piezoelectric device.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the known piezoelectric elements of this kind is the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-261055. The piezoelectric element disclosed in Laid-Open No. 2000-261055 is provided with a multilayer body comprising an alternate stack of first internal electrodes and second internal electrodes with a piezoelectric layer in between each two of the first and second internal electrodes.